


Annoyed

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

Her heels clicked a staccato beat on the pavement. She walked briskly across the crosswalk, ignoring the catcalls from the nearby construction crew.

Just as she ignored all the nay sayers she'd encountered since moving to Chicago from her small town in Wisconsin.

 _The nerve of some people_ , she thought to herself, hiking her cherry red bag up higher on her shoulder. _Just because I'm pretty and young and a woman, I should be married and raising a pack of kids. But maybe I don't want just that. Maybe I want more._

Daddy had warned her it would be hard to make her way in the big city. Daddy would know all about hard times, having fought in the Great War, years ago.

Not everything about Daddy fighting in the war had been hard or bad. He had met her mother in Italy and had married her within two weeks of their first meeting. Donna loved to hear her mother tell the story, her accent still heavy with the flavor of her homeland, of how her father had swept her off her feet and convinced her to marry him and move with him halfway across the world to his small farm in Wisconsin.

Donna had asked her once if she ever regretted leaving her family and her entire life to be with Daddy.

Her mother had cupped her cheek and smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Never, te amo. Your father _is_ my life. I just hope one day you find the same kind of love we have."

Donna did, too. That's why she had moved to the big city. More possibilities, opportunities. More everything.

And if she went on one more interview and was told she should be at home in the kitchen, _where she belonged_ , she just might pull her hair out. She was determined that this interview was the one. She was going to get this job and prove everyone wrong.

She mentally reassured herself over and over on the elevator ride up of this. She would make it. She would.

Donna walked up to the perky-looking blonde behind the huge marble desk in the reception area.

"Could you please tell Mr. Hyde his 11:30 appointment is here?"

"Certainly," the woman said, picking up the phone to her right. "And your name is?"

"Donna Pinciotti."

The woman spoke into the receiver in hushed tones then told Donna Mr. Hyde would be with her in a few minutes.

Donna took a seat and waited.

 _Mr. Hyde_ , she thought, _you've met your match._


End file.
